


Plans

by Lyledebeast



Series: Plans [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Also wine is made from grapes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, First Time, Guy is anxious, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Marian has big plans.  She wants Allan's help. And Guy's





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is partly written in response to the many requests I've gotten about writing a threesome involving Guy and Marian. There's only been one I was actually interested in writing; obviously, it involved Allan. Everything is better with Allan, in my opinion.
> 
> I've also gotten reviews expressing deep concern about my Marian's morality and the fact that she has had sex with more than one man in her life and, indeed, is in informed, consensual sexual relationships with two men at once. "Whore" is the word most often used. She is a very bad woman; I've chosen to punish her here with two orgasms instead of one.
> 
> This is a slightly different AU than my Another Side verse because it involves an actual poly triangle, not a vee. And Robin has no part in it. On that note, as this is obviously, not a Robin-centric fic, I will not be approving any comments that focus primarily on him. I've been in this fandom too long to expect that to be any kind of deterrent, but just so you know.

Allan couldn’t stop himself from watching Guy as they waited in the Master at Arms’ bedroom in the castle.  His lover had brought a pitcher of wine up from the dining hall and had gone through two classes already.

“Take it easy, Giz,” he cautioned.  “Or you’ll be drunk when she gets here.”

Guy shrugged and took another sip from his class.  “Maybe she won’t come.  Maybe she changed her mind.”

Allan sighed and shook his head.  “Giz, we haven’t been waiting that long.  She’s coming.  Once Marian gets an idea in her head, she goes through with it.”

He wouldn’t admit it to Guy, but this idea of hers still shocked him.  It had been a month now since she had drawn him into the corridor, explaining that she had left Robin for good and wanted to work against the sheriff from within the castle walls.  That didn’t surprise him; it had always been where she was most effective. But then she had said she wanted his help.  And Guy’s.

He couldn’t believe how far things had come since then.  She had told Guy about her and Robin, that he was her first lover, and about all the men she had lain with during his absence in the Holy Land.  Her courage amazed him, but even more had her response to the relationship that had developed between himself and Guy.  She said she had never heard of two men lying together, but it struck her as perfectly natural.  He knew that had shocked Guy, probably even more than learning about her sexual experience.  After his years with the sheriff, he had learned not to expect acceptance from anyone.

Allan smiled at the recollection, and was on the point of asking for a glass of wine to steel himself when the heavy door creaked open and Marian stepped in.  Guy stood up so quickly that the wine sloshed in the pitcher, very nearly spilling.  Allan stood too, reaching to take it from him.

“Sorry I was delayed,” she said to both of them, glancing first at Allan and then Guy.

“Marian, you . . . you’re here!” the latter gasped.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.  “Of course, Guy,” she said evenly.  “I said I would, didn’t I? Is . . . that wine?”

Guy nodded and began pouring her a glass, though his hands were shaking so badly he could barely manage.  Glancing at Marian again, he saw that she was watching them too, her lips drawn tight with concern.  Guy only poured the glass half-full before offering it to her, but she took it without hesitation, taking a long sip.

Thanking him, she turned to Allan.  “Have you had any? Would you like some of this?”

“Oh no, that’s fine.  I think one of us should probably try to remain sober,” he replied with a grin, trying to hide the nervousness creeping into his voice.  They were all a bit on edge.

Marian gave a little laugh.  “Yes, I suppose you’re right.  But, perhaps, the sooner we start, the better?”

She said this as a question, but when sat her glass down on the table and reached for her bodice to undo the laces, Allan realized that both he and Guy would be following her lead.  That was not surprising; in the past few weeks, he had learned that was also how she was most effective.

But having had some time to get used to her didn’t top his breath from catching in his throat as she pulled the dress over her head and lay it across the bedside chair.  Taking in the faint blush at the tops of her cheeks as she stood to her full height, he wondered if she were regretting her decision already.  His heartbeat was starting to quicken, yet he couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from her.  Her shift was the color or fresh cream and fell well below her knees, giving just a suggestion of her hips and waist.  It was the top of the garment that caught his attention though.  As she unbound her long hair, it covered the straps over her shoulders to frame her full breasts, the tops of which were only a little darker than the shift.  He felt desire begin to burn in the pit of his stomach, though when she suggested this he had wondered if he could ever look at her in this way.  If he was so affected, how must Guy be feeling?

He turned to look at him and couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  Guy had gone even paler than Marian and his mouth was hanging open slightly.  When Allan glanced at Marian again, he saw that she was looking at Guy too.

“You’re not getting undressed,” she observed, biting her lip nervously.  “What’s the matter, you . . . do you still want this?”

Allan exhaled with relief.  If someone was going to be put on the spot for being anxious, he was glad it was not him.

“It’s alright, Guy,” he added, glancing again at Marian.  “You don’t have to if you don’t . . .”

“I do want to,” Guy snapped abruptly, more in an attempt to hide his feelings than real anger.  “I just . . . why are you making this about me?” Though his tone was almost petulant, it didn’t stop Allan from feeling a pang of remorse.  Guy was the one who had wanted both of them first, and they had both betrayed him in their different ways.  If it had taken him so long to believe that Marian’s feelings for him—for them—were true, how much more must Guy be struggling with that belief?

Thankfully, she took the opportunity to step towards him, reaching to take his hand in hers.

“You know I won’t harm you, Guy, don’t you? No more than Allan would.  We just want to take care of you.”

Her tone was soothing, but it only seemed to increase Guy’s embarrassment; he looked away from her and sighed, the blush that had started on his cheeks darkening. “I know, that.  I just . . .” she withdrew her hand and looked at Allan again, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She meant well, he decided, but Guy was still so new to her.  There was a lot she had yet to learn about him.

Stepping towards Guy, he passed Marian and lifted a hand to cup the back of the taller man’s head, pulling him down into a kiss.

“It will be alright, Guy,” he said as he pulled back, just loud enough for Marian to hear.  “Just relax.  Don’t think so much.”

He felt Guy’s arms wrap around him and his mouth opened slightly as their lips met again.  He was trying.  Moving his other hand to Guy’s waist, he pushed him towards the bed, guiding him down to sit on the edge and pulling his shirt over his head.  As he began to undress himself, Marian knelt down, taking hold of Guy’s boot and tugging it off.  When she moved to the other, Allan looked up at Guy again.  He was leaning back on his elbows, his posture more relaxed, but it was the only thing about him that was.  Looking down at her as she struggled with his second boot, his eyes were wide and dark with lust.  Allan could imagine why; if her shift had shown so much of her chest when she was standing upright and still, he could only imagine what she looked like now, half bent over.  She knew what she was doing.

By the time Marian and pulled off both of Guy’s boots and socks, Allan was fully naked.  It felt a bit strange when the others were still partially clothed, but he glad to not have to undress under such scrutiny.  He didn’t look at Marian, simply closing the space between Guy and himself and climbing onto the bed to straddle his lap. As he looked down to steady himself, he saw that Guy’s erection was already beginning to swell within the confines of his breeches, and his own cock gave a little twitch of sympathy, beginning to fill also.  He had worried a moment before that the difficulty would be getting started, but now wondered how long they could last.

“Have a seat, Marian,” he said lightly over his shoulder, trying to sound confident.  “We’ll start, and you join in when you’re ready.”

He kissed Guy slowly and deeply, trying to relax him further as well as keep him interested.  It was more difficult than usual.  When he pulled back to breathe, he found Guy’s cheek or ear where his mouth had been just a second before, his head turned to the side, watching Marian as though he feared she might vanish.  The third time this happened, Allan had had enough.  He lowered and hand from Guy’s shoulder to his chest, tweaking his nipple with more force than usual.  When his lover gave a little yelp of surprise, he heard an unfamiliar additional gasp.  His eyes flew to Marian’s, and he saw that they had gone wide, but her mouth had tightened in reproach.  His cheeks warmed at the thought; this being watched and judged was uncomfortable.  He knew what Guy liked, and that had always been enough.  But now he was aware that they were performing from someone else.

“It’s alright,” he reassured her.  “They’re sensitive, but he likes it.  You remember that when it’s your turn.” She made no response, but her face softened, and Allan returned his attention to Guy.  He moved faster now, pushing him flat on his back and kissing his way down the front of his body, stroking the insides of his thighs all the while.  When he was kneeling on the floor between Guy’s spread legs, he looked up at him silently asking permission.  Getting a tiny nod, he went to work opening his laces and pulling down his breeches, gently easing out his stiff cock.  It twitched in his hand as he exposed it to the slightly chilly air in the room, and he couldn’t stop himself from stroking it once from base to tip.  He smiled when he looked at Marian; her eyes were even wider than before, and now her mouth had fallen open as well.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he,” he asked with a grin.  “Have you ever seen a prettier one?” A lick of her lips was all the answer he needed.

“Do you want to touch it?”

She didn’t take her eyes off of Guy when she answered.  “I want . . . I want to kiss him.  Is . . . is that alright, Guy.”

As Guy nodded, almost frantically, Allan climbed onto the bed to lie next to him, propping up on his elbow to watch. He half expected Marian to lower her head and take his cock into her mouth, but his lover understood her better.  He sat up, meeting her halfway as she stood where Allan had been kneeling and bent her head to kiss him, hard and insistent.

Allan found himself taken back.  This was just how she had kissed him in the tower, when Robin’s gang had been escaping behind him, but now the meaning behind it was so very different.  Now, he felt like an intruder; clearly there was something they needed to work out just between the two of them.  He was just about to get up when he felt Marian’s hand close on his arm.  And then she was kissing him too, burying her other hand in his short hair and flicking her tongue over his lips.

“Move back,” she ordered neither of them in particular.

Marian stood again and watched them until they were both sitting with their backs against the headboard before she lifted the skirt of her shift above her knees and climbed onto Guy’s lap, kissing Allan once again.  This time, he returned her kiss without hesitation, getting his knees for more leverage before lowering his lips to the side of her neck. Drawing an encouraging sigh, he settled behind her.  From this vantage point, he could watch her hands on Guy’s chest, moving back and forth, fingers spread wide so that each brushed over his nipples individually with each stroke.  He was panting with pleasure each time she pulled back from kissing him, and when Allan pressed closer to look over Marian’s shoulder, he could see that his cock was already leaking.  Suddenly, it stuck him as unfair that she was more dressed than either of them.

Kissing her neck again, he lifted a hand from her waist to cup a breast through her shift, brushing his thumb over her nipple until it peaked.  She broke away from Guy, turning to cup Allan’s head again and bring him in for a kiss. With one more brush of her hands over Guy’s chest, she pulled them back and reached for the straps on her shift, tugging them down with enough force to let her breasts fall free. Guy’s eyes widened, briefly meeting Allan’s before he dropped them to Marian again.  Suddenly, Allan couldn’t move either, as though his hands had fastened themselves to Marian’s waist against his will.  With only a moment’s hesitation, she covered Allan’s hand with hers again, lifting it back to her breast.  Then she reached out to cradle Guy’s cheek in her hand, encouraging him forward.

Her nipples, though bigger, were less sensitive than Guy’s, Allan found.  His fingers brushing over the bare nub got little more reaction than the same motion through her shift.  But when Guy took the other between his lips, Allan felt her shudder and when he rolled her nub between his thumb and forefinger, she gave a soft cry and arched her back.  Allan felt Guy’s fingers brush against his as he cupped her breast and Allan moved his hand to let Guy suckle that nipple as well.  When the fingers of his other hand pinched and twisted the one that was still slick from Guy’s mouth, Marian cried out again, this time with frustration as well as desire.  Her breast moved in Allan’s hand as she struggled to pull her shift down from her hips to her knees.  Emboldened, he dropped his hands to help her, and when they had succeeded, he slipped his hand between her legs.

 Immediately, his fingers were soaked in her wetness and heat, so inviting that it was all he could do to stop from pushing them inside.  He moved them up and down once, then twice, smearing the coarse hair around her slit.  He didn’t know how far he could reach, how much he could please her from behind like this, but he knew whose fingers never failed to pleasure him.  Ignoring her whine of disappointment as he moved his hand, he sought out Guy’s, finally finding it on her hip. Guy resisted for only a moment before allowing himself to be guided, groaning when his fingers made contact with her cunt. Within a few seconds she moaned, grinding against Guy’s hand as though trying to pull him deeper.  Allan hardly knew what to do with himself.  His own cock was throbbing now, desperate for attention.  But Marian needed to finish first. 

As Guy kissed her lips and neck, Allan cupped her breasts again, finding her nipples even more erect than before.  This wouldn’t take much longer.  Continuing to play with one breast, he stroked his other hand down her belly and through the patch of dark hair to the top of her slit, Guy’s palm allowing just enough room for him to take the swollen nub of her clit between his fingers.  She screamed, shuddering in the two men’s arms as she came.  Allan felt a smile spread wide across his face; this was easier than he’d expected.

* * *

When he felt Marian’s walls contract around his fingers, Guy feared that he might finish too.  Just a month ago, he had believed he would never get to touch her like this, though he knew he would always want to.  Having Allan involved was not a part of the plan he’d had then, but now he saw that Marian had been right.  They did need him; perhaps he needed him especially.  Before Allan, he hadn’t really believed anyone could care for him, not even the woman he loved.  But now . . . it was harder to silence more optimistic thoughts.

When she finally relaxed, Marian slumped against him, and he wrapped his arms around her.  “That was . . . yes,” she panted against his chest.  He smirked up at Allan.  “I’m glad,” Guy purred, stroking her hair. But when she dropped her hands from his shoulders to his belly, he froze.  His cock was aching, neglected since Allan had touched it, and her orgasm had excited him so that he could come at the slightest touch.  How embarrassing that would be; he’d shown himself needy enough already.  He looked over the top of Marian’s head at his lover, who was still kneeling behind her, his stiff red cock standing up between his thighs.  He smiled at him sympathetically; in their months together, he had never known Allan to be embarrassed about anything. It gave him an idea, but before he could motion him forward, Marian sat up and turned her head to look at him.

“Alright there, Allan?” she asked, and Guy thought he heard a hint of nerves in her voice again. For a panicked second, he thought she was second guessing her plan.  Perhaps she had gotten all she wanted from them?

Allan looked down at himself, then he gaze fell between Guy’s legs again.  “I think we could both be doing better, Marian,” he observed.  “But if you’ll let me . . .”

“Marian, do you want to use your mouth on him?” Guy blurted out, cutting Allan off. The smaller man’s face turned almost as red as his cock, and Guy cursed himself inwardly. Apparently, he had been wrong; he didn’t know what had come over him. For a moment, Marian looked back and forth between them, and Guy’s heart raced as he struggled to come up with an explanation.  But then her face softened into a smile and she chuckled.

“What? Do think I can’t? You both should know by now that I never back down from a challenge.”

With that, she turned her back to Guy, rising on all fours.  Allan sat back on his heels to make room for her, whining with pleasure a moment after she lowered her head.  Though he couldn’t see what was happening, Guy felt his cock throb in response; he reached down to wrap a hand around it. As his eyes moved down Marian’s back and over the curve of her ass, he tightened his fingers around the base as he twitched again.   Her cunt was still swollen and pink from his ministrations, and he could only imagine how good it would feel around his cock.  She had told them both beforehand that she preferred to wait for that, and he understood, but that didn’t make it any less tempting.

Neither of his companions noticed as he climbed off of the bed and circled around to climb on again behind Allan.  From this vantage point, he could see how far Marian was having to bend to reach Allan’s base, and his own neck muscles twinged in sympathy. He knew from experience that it wasn’t easy.  Putting both hands on Allan’s hips, he urged him up onto his knees again, smiling at his moan when Marian took him deeper into her mouth. He cupped Allan’s ass in his hands, trailing an index finger down his crack to circle his hole.  When Allan pushed back against his hands, moaning again, he regretted that he hadn’t thought to bring any oil to the castle that night.  “Next time,” he thought, surprised again by his own optimism.  He had scarcely been able to imagine this happening once, but it seemed to be going so well.  With one final stroke over Allan’s hole, he lowered his hand to gently cup his balls, rolling them against his palm.  Allan groaned loud and thrust his hips forward, apologizing hoarsely when Marian released him with a cough.  Guy watched as he buried a hand in her hair, stopping her descent.

“Just . . . finish me with your hand . . . please,” he croaked out. 

Marian sat back on her heels, her breasts bouncing with the force of her arm as it jerked up and down.  Allan rolled his head back against Guy’s shoulder, and he could feel his pulse pounding through the delicate skin just underneath his jaw.  With one more squeeze of Guy’s hand on his balls, he arched his back and came, streaking Marian’s chest and belly with white. 

As he collapsed, Guy eased him onto his side and stretched out on his palms, lowering his face to Marian’s chest.  She gasped with surprise as he began to lick away the mess Allan had left, but when their eyes met he saw no disgust in them.  As he slowly followed one streak up the underside of her breast and over the nipple, her jaw went slack and her eyes closed tight again.  He smiled before taking the nub between his lips, nibbling at it lightly.  She bit down on her lip, and Guy felt his sore cock leak.  He wondered if he had neglected it too long to be able to finish easily, but he didn’t care.

“Do you think you could come again,” he asked her.  “I think you can. Let me lie down between your legs?” Her back arched at his words and she gasped, “Yes.”

A grin spread across his face, and he lowered his face to kiss down her belly, but before he could back up far enough, Marian rose and slipped a hand underneath him to wrap around his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

“This is what I want between my legs,” she demanded.

“But . . .,” Guy faltered, the mixture of pleasure and pain between his legs making it hard to concentrate.  “You said . . . you said you weren’t . . .”

“I don’t mean inside me,” she explained.  “Just . . . lie on your back.  I’ll show you what I mean.”

As Guy obeyed, Allan propped himself up on an elbow, smiling down before leaning in to kiss him.

“See how well you did, Giz? For all your nerves” he purred, reaching to stroke the center of Guy’s chest as Marian straddled his hips.

He couldn’t resist smiling back. “Well, I’m not done yet, you know, I . . . ahh!”

He cried out softly as he felt something hot and wet press against the underside of his cock.  Marian moved back and forth on top of him, sliding her cunt against him.  They both gasped as her swollen nub brushed against the sensitive strip of skin just below his slit, and he bucked his hips up the meet her.

It was almost more than he could stand.  He was so close, but knew that it would take Marian longer to finish having already come once.  One hand was gripping her thigh so hard he feared it might bruise later, and the other cupped her breast.  When she covered that had with hers and pushed it down against the bed, he realized that he must have been squeezing that too hard as well, but it was all he could do to hold his orgasm at bay.  But then, as he looked up at her, he saw a familiar hand cover her belly before she stretched forward onto her palms, mouth open side as she continued thrusting.  Guy blinked in confusion for a moment, but a glimpse of the intense concentration on Allan’s face as he knelt behind Marian made him understand.  She rolled her hips back and forth between Guy’s cock against her slit and Allan’s fingers against her inner walls until she finished with a cry.

With her cunt pulsing against him, Guy was dimly aware of crying out himself.  Bursts of pleasure flooded down his spine and through his arms and legs as came so hard and so long that he could see little stars popping behind his eyelids.  Slowly, consciousness slipped away from him.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw the faces of his lovers looking down at him from behind, where they were lying side by side against the headboard.  Allan was grinning broadly.

“See?” he exclaimed.  “I told you he was fine, Marian.  She was so worried. ‘Oh no, Guy!’” he cried in a high falsetto, getting a playful shove in response.

Guy felt a different kind of warmth creep into his veins.  She did care, after all.

“Well I certainly don’t cause men to fall into faints on the regular, Allan.  I don’t know about you.”

“Oh, I don’t either,” Allan cried, looking back at Guy fondly.  “You must be special; I’m a man of simple skills.”

Marian blushed slightly and looked away.  With some effort, Guy rolled onto his belly to better see her. “What’s the matter?” he prodded gently, his worries that she might regret this suddenly renewed.

She gave him a little smile and patted the bed between herself and Allan.  Guy drug himself on his elbows forward to the designated spot, rolling onto his back again and wrapping his arms around both of his lovers as they nestled against him.

“I just . . . I feel badly, you see.  I know that I was . . . unkind, to both of you.  Before.”

Guy felt Allan shrug against him.  “Well, I mean . . . I did spy for the sheriff, and all that.”

“And I convinced him to do it,” Guy added.  “And I . . . I’ve done far worse than that.  No one knows better than you do, Marian.”

He sighed and started to hang his head, but Marian lifted his chin carefully, turning his face towards her and kissing his lips.

“We’ve both done things we regret, Guy.  Things we can’t undo, but we can’t dwell on that.  You’re not perfect, but neither am I.  And Allan . . . well.”

Guy felt Allan’s chest rumble against his shoulder as he chuckled, reaching across Guy’s chest to return her shove from before.  She looked away from Guy for a moment to smile at him.  Her face grew serious as she met his eyes once more. “But together,  the three of us can do enough good here to make up for all of that.  I believe in you.  Both of you.”

Guy smiled, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.  There was so much he wanted to say to her, to thank her, but he didn’t trust his voice not to betray him.  “I’m . . . glad,” was all he could manage, but it was enough to earn him another kiss.  “What about you, Allan?” she said over him.

Allan rose just long enough for Marian to kiss him too, then lay back down by Guy’s side.

“I’m glad you’re here with us, not still freezing in that damp forest with Robin.”

Marian gave a little scoff at that, rolling her eyes.  “Me too, Allan.  Me too.”

She sat up just long to blow out the candle, leaving them in darkness, and lay down again.  Guy tightened his arms around both of his lovers, drawing them as close to warmth of his chest as he could.

 


End file.
